The present invention relates generally to promotional, advertising, cataloguing and like material, and more particularly to such material, which has incorporated in it graphic and/or verbal, content adapted to arouse and sustain the interest of a recipient.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide a promotional display structure which displays both promotional material and also xe2x80x9cinterest sustainingxe2x80x9d material, as described in detail herein, for the purpose of seeking to maintain the promotional material within the field of view and attention of the recipient.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a promotional display structure which can be readily manufactured in a bulk form and which permits individual portions of display structure to be readily separated for use.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a display structure which is adapted, in its whole or part form, to be sent through the mails.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a promotional display structure, which has a series of panels showing xe2x80x9ccartoonxe2x80x9d type illustrations, with or without accompanying verbal material.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide methods of assembly, and of dis-assembly, of the display structure.